1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method and equipment for manufacturing a light guide plate, and more particularly, to a light guide plate, a method, and an equipment for manufacturing the light guide plate that integrates a diffusive prism film on the light guide body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional backlight module includes a variety of components. When lights is generated by a source like the LED module or the CCFL module, it travels between each optical component and a Fresnel loss may happen where reflection occurs at the boundaries of the medium, and accordingly the overall efficiency of the backlight module will be compromised. Improvement to the panel or the backlight module is necessary so that the optical quality at the front side of the display is acceptable.
Compared with the panel module, the backlight module has more to be improved, as the fact that the light source is disposed therein and fewer optical components exist in the backlight module than in the panel module.
On the other hand, in pursuit of the improvement on the thickness of a flat panel display, the key concern is about to reduce the thickness of the backlight module. Currently, one can always find a reflective plate, a light guide plate, a diffusive plate, and a prism plate stacking in order as the necessary components for a backlight module, whereas the light source is disposed at a side of the light guide plate for an edge-type backlight module. The light guide plate guides the travelling lights from a side source to a plane source, the diffusive plate puts the diffusion effect on the lights emitting from the light guide plate, and the prism plate further aligns the scatter-like lights from the diffusive plate to travel in one direction via the refraction of prisms thereon and also concentrates the lights.
These components are indispensable for a conventional backlight module and they take up a certain amount of thickness of the backlight module. This places a limit to the improvement on the thickness of a flat panel display and to the improvement of the light efficiency of a backlight module.